


preprogrammed at the factory to lust after patrick

by das_kabinett (attentat)



Category: Bandom
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attentat/pseuds/das_kabinett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people think that Pete's the real devious one, but Patrick – my god, Patrick's evil. It had to take some sort of sociopath to lean in, right before the cameras started rolling, and say, “I have the toy in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	preprogrammed at the factory to lust after patrick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/profile)[**foxxcub**](http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/)’s porn meme! Now with a revised ending.

Pete is staring. Occasionally he answers a question, looks at the extremely attractive woman interviewing them – but Patrick is _squirming_. He hasn't stopped moving the entire time, even though his eyes have been locked on the reporter's face. His hips have been shifting a little in the chair and with every small movement Pete can see his breath hitch. He imagines biting his way down Patrick's chest to try and taste those small, slightly labored breaths.

Patrick is sweating, too. Just a little bit – not too much, not really, and the flush on his cheeks could be sunburn. Could be anything, but Pete knows why he's blushing. Pete knows why he's wearing the loose jeans today and goddamn, Pete wishes he was too.

Andy keeps on flickering odd looks at them both, but Pete is totally helpless. Most people think that he's the real devious one, but Patrick – my god, Patrick's fucking evil.

It had to take some sort of sociopath to lean in, right before the cameras started rolling, and say, “I have the toy in.”

He's being asked a question about the tour – luckily one he can (and does) answer by rote. He really isn't paying attention to anything now but the slight smirk that Patrick has on his face, the way he's capable of being articulate even with – even with everything, even with the way his teeth are biting into his lower lip in that way he usually does just as Pete is sliding in. The thought makes Pete bite his lower lip hard enough that it’s probably red and swollen now, he can feel the bright points of pain where his front teeth dug into the skin. Patrick is biting his lips too and Pete wonders if they match.

Pete can see that Patrick's turned on, though, can see that he's feeling evil through the slight tightness of his mouth, the way his eyes are moving, his hands – he can see it all, and that makes him even hotter. It's a secret, it belongs to him.

The interview ends without Pete noticing and he makes an apology to the person doing it, says he feels sick, excuses himself to go to the bathroom. He can feel Andy and Joe watching him leave. Joe laughs – he’s probably laughing at him.

He gets in the bathroom and locks the door, leaning his forehead up against it and undoing his pants. He hisses at the first touch to his cock, not bothering with subtlety and just pulling at it – he's close, already.

And then there's a knock on the door. “Pete?”

“I fucking hate you,” he says, opening it and yanking Patrick inside. Patrick's laughing, but that stops when Pete shoves him up against the closed door and falls to his knees. He opens up Patrick's fly and pulls his pants down around his thighs, going immediately to lick at the base of Patrick's cock.

He's moaning already and Pete echoes it – the flared blue base of the toy is right there and he slips his tongue out to taste artificial tang of silicone. One of his hands is still working his own cock – it's a little selfish but holy fuck-- and the other reaches up to press at the base. Patrick makes a strangled, unattractive noise that Pete absolutely adores. He does it again, shifting it around inside of Patrick. Patrick makes more horrible, embarrassing noises that sound better than even that first fucking note Patrick sang to Pete, sound better than anything. He tugs at it, feeling it drag against Patrick, tasting Patrick's sweat when he can't help himself and has to lick the skin just behind Patrick's cock.

“Pete,” Patrick gasps. “Pete-- fuck.”

“You horrible fucking tease,” Pete says. He can feel his orgasm pooling at the base of his spine, pulling all the breath out of his body, making him move helplessly. He moves his head and sucks the head of Patrick's cock into his mouth, tugging the toy out with one smooth motion and then pushing it harshly back in.

“Not teasing,” Patrick gasps and then comes bitter into Pete's mouth, arching his back off the wall. There are harsh breaths where Patrick just tries to keep control of himself, tries not to shout like he loves to when they are alone. Pete swallows, keeping his mouth around Patrick’s softening dick. It’s always just a bit too sensitive just after, but Pete likes the way it slips out of his mouth (likes the vulnerability) and Patrick likes the intensity of it, the way it is too much, too soon.

“I’m not teasing, because I fully intend to let you collect,” Patrick says. He’s clearly trying to make his voice hot and collected, and he mostly succeeds – there is only the hint of hoarseness at the back of his throat, the slight breakdown of breath control. That makes it hotter.

Pete pulls off, leaving Patrick soft and wet, and gasps, resting his head against Patrick's thigh and comes himself, making a mess and biting helplessly into Patrick's skin.

There's a moment where they are just breathing, Pete mouthing Patrick's thigh. Patrick strokes the back of his head, rubbing his knuckles where Pete’s skull meets his neck. Pete leans back into it.

“Well,” Patrick says, and now there is a smile in his voice. “I promise to let you collect if you manage to last longer than a teenager.”

Pete bites his thigh, hard enough to leave a bright red mark, and Patrick laughs, low and happy.


End file.
